A Very Poli Christmas
by backstrokeorca
Summary: Red throws a Christmas and Gold has the biggest issue yet: Thinking his crush will like him and the gift for him


"Gold slow down! Red's Christmas Party isn't for another 6 hours!" Crystal shouted behind her friend as she and Silver ran behind him trying to keep up with him as he ran to the Celadon Dept. Store, in a hurry to buy the Kanto Quartet a gift for Christmas. In all honesty he only knew what to get Red, Blue maybe, Green and Yellow were total blanks. Silver grabbed new art supplies from the shelf once they were inside and set them in Gold's cart. "Get that for Yellow." he said and Crystal threw in couple books for Green. Blue and Red were left. Crystal grabbed a pair of earrings off a rack and tossed them into the cart like she was shooting a basketball making them in. "Score!" she shouted and Silver face palmed. "Okay now Red…" Silver muttered and saw a Proteam Omega sweatshirt on a shelf. "I'M SO GETTING THIS FOR RED!" Silver shouted and took the jacket off the shelf and threw it into the cart. Gold looked around and saw a small stack of comic books, thinking maybe Red would want a couple. Wandering off again he saw something else. A t-shirt that was black and had a cool Pikachu design with a red hoodie and denim blue jeans with red high top converse. "This is perfect!" Gold exclaimed and bought the outfit as well as the other gifts before running out of the store with Crystal and Silver.

Sending out their Pokemon so they could make it to the party in time after spending a little while in the store, Gold made sure the presents stayed in his backpack as Togetaro flew across Kanto to Pallet Town. Crystal was holding her onto her hat as Natee was following him along with Sliver and his Honchkrow. Kanto's countryside was pretty in the winter with the snow on the ground and tree tops, but as they approached Pallet Town Gold got more seemingly nervous with each passing second.

~With the Kanto dexholders~

Green tapped his foot impatiently watching the time on his watch. Now Gold had a streak for being late. Crystal and Silver on the other hand did not. Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald were already at Red's house and Ruby was singing badly to "Where are you Christmas?" with Sapphire while Yellow and Blue kept setting out refreshments. Red was organizing things into a nice fashion humming to himself which made Green a little happier because 2 Dexholders singing was bad enough. He didn't need to knock Red's lights out before the Johto Trio got here.

IF they ever got here. "Oh Green instead of standing by the front door waiting why don't you help!" Blue snapped and Yellow sighed. Blue took Christmas waay too far sometimes for her own good. She put out the gifts for everyone under the tree and saw three small dots heading for the house. "I think I see 'em!" Yellow said and Green sighed in relief. "Finally!" he said and opened the door as Gold, Silver and Crystal landed outside the house returning their Pokemon. "Sorry we're late! Gold had to get some last second presents!" Crystal said and Gold nodded stepping into the warm house.

Yellow took the gifts the neatly sat them beside the Hoenn Trio's gifts and smiled. "Okay lets get this Christmas party started!" Blue said and pulled the Hoenn trio over to the Christmas tree. Yellow blinked. "We're opening the presents first? Why not after the actual celebrating?" Crystal asked and Blue smiled. "Because this is my first actual Christmas from not chasing evil! I wanna see the amazing reactions from my presents!" she said and everyone sweatdropped. Red sighed. "Well no harm in it. I'll go first." He said and handed everyone their presents. Gold was nervous. Everyone got a Pokedoll from Red of their starter Pokemon, so what was there to be nervous about? Ripping open the package Gold's present was different. Not different different. It was the Cyndaquil Pokedoll yes but with a yellow and black cap like Gold's. Goggles too. Everyone's had a different item on theirs but Gold's was more in depth. "Th-Thanks Red" Gold stammered and Red beamed.

As everyone else handed out their presents Gold was now extremely nervous. Red had gotten a new Pokegear and a some other stuff. Gold's turn was next. Handing his crush the present, Red took it and opened it, lifting the lid off the box. He was silent for a moment then looked at Gold smiling. "Thanks Gold this is a really nice present." he said and Gold kissed Red on the lips, causing the red-eyed teen to blush. "Th-That was the second one." he said and Red laughed and pulled Gold into a hug. "Well then I should it return that huh?" Red smiled and Gold was confused for a moment till Red kissed him back.

Blue giggled and smiled whispering to Crystal, "That's the other reason right there." she said as Red and Gold sat down on the couch and cuddled beside each other watching the snow fall outside, before falling asleep.


End file.
